


Nobody But You

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Songfic, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: My heart thumps loudly inside of my chest. I’m too afraid to say anything. Afraid my voice will give away how I’ve come to lust and love this man.I love him, yes. As a friend. But my heart? My heart yearns for this man like no other man I’ve been with while I’ve known Pedro, and even before Pedro and I became friends.Yes, my heart yearns for his love. My body aches for those strong hands to touch me. My core begs for him. . .
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is published under Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This multichapter fic was requested.

“What are you doing here?” I ask with a slurred voice.

I am lightly buzzed from the alcohol I’ve been consuming.

Pedro looks at me with his kind coffee colored eyes and smiles, “I was told you needed a ride home.”

I giggle. “I didn’t call you.”

Pedro motions towards the group of girls I’m with. “Kay called. Said something about you and Liam ending your friendship. Said something about you needing a ride home.”

“It’s New York City, plenty of taxis.” I look at him quizzically. “Are you sure she even called you?”

“She did,” Pedro sighs.

I look over at Kay. She’s looking straight at me. She raises her glass and winks. I begin to wonder what I’ve admitted under the influence of alcohol.

“I’m fine Pedro. You can go. I’m sure you have a date waiting for you.” A date who’s skinnier, prettier. 

My size 18 figure with thick thighs doesn’t catch many men but when it does, they only want me because they’re chubby chasers. They don’t care about anything else. Like my feelings, and my heart. 

“What happened between you and Liam?” Pedro asks as he crosses his arms. 

I sneer, “it doesn’t matter.”

“We’re friends. Good friends. Come on.” Pedro huffs out.

Pedro and I have been friends for close to five years now. We met at a local café/bookstore near my apartment in Brooklyn. He thought I worked there. I indulged him, thinking I did. We laughed about it later over drinks. We’ve been friends since.

Friends, I think as I look at him now.

I take a drink of the Tequila Sunrise in my hand. “He just ended our friendship. Walked away.”

“There are other fish in the sea.” Pedro states.

“We had a friendship Pedro, we weren’t dating,” I think for a moment, “or at least I think we weren’t dating.”

“Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson,” Pedro implies as he reaches out and touches my cheek, “no one messes with you.”

A heatwave consumes my body at Pedro’s touch. 

God, I think, what have I admitted to Kay?

I remember telling her about Liam, she suggesting we come here with a few other ladies from work. I had one drink, no two drinks. Kay had asked about Pedro and I had giggled. Uncontrollably.

Oh, fuck.

“I’m fine Pedro,” I sigh as I begin walking towards Kay and the other ladies.

“You are not fine!” Pedro hisses.

I turn and look at him. Anger in my eyes. “Am too!”

“Will you two get a room already,” Kay states as she walks past us.

I look at her retreating back, she glances back at me and winks. 

Pedro must’ve not heard her because he says, “I’m going to go find Liam. Knock some sense into him.”

“Please don’t.”

“We’re friends.” Pedro repeats for the second time.

Am I to be picking up on something here? Because I clearly am missing it.

“If we’re friends Pedro then join me for a drink. Don’t go chasing and hurting some guy because he walked away from a friendship,” I remark.

“You deserve to be happy,” Pedro whispers as he cups my cheek. 

His thumb strokes my skin and goosebumps cover my body. I pull away before he can notice.

“I’m fine Pedro. Go away,” I whisper before turning around and walking away from him.

My entire body aches to turn around and look at him but I can’t. I can’t face the man I have begun to realize I want to be more than just a friend.

\-------

Pedro watches as Liam exits the office building where he works at in lower Manhattan.

Pedro stands tall as he walks towards the man, who is now looking down at his phone. Pedro bumps into him and mumbles out a “sorry.”

“Pedro?” Liam’s slick voice asks.

Pedro turns and smiles. “Liam! Nice to see you.”

Liam rolls his ocean blue eyes over the actor. “Y/N send you?”

Pedro raises an eyebrow. “Why you say that?”

“I told her I no longer wanted to be friends,” Liam says as he looks down at his phone.

“Why would you tell her that?”

Liam shrugs. His eyes still on the phone.

“She has a heart of gold and is the kindest person you could ever meet. She’s wonderful, amazing, beautiful.”

Liam looks up at Pedro as he talks. “Then maybe you should date her.”

“You hurt her Liam. Tell me why?” Pedro hisses.

Liam begins to open his mouth but Pedro swings and clocks him right in the face.

Some people stop and look but move on, others keep walking. This is New York City, things like this happen every day.

Liam stumbles back and holds his face. “What the fuck man!?”

Pedro shakes his hand. He’s never punched anyone in his life. He’s never gotten this angry before.

“Y/N’s been my friend for years. You don’t have the fucking right to just walk away Liam,” Pedro seethes.

“I can and I did Pedro,” Liam hisses. “I don’t care if I broke her heart. I have better things to do, more appeasing women who are willing to have me between their legs.”

Pedro punches Liam again without hesitation.

Fuck, Pedro thinks.

Liam’s phone drops to the ground as he holds his face with both hands. He looks over at Pedro. “If you’re this goddamn protective of her, you should be with her Pedro!” Liam hisses as he picks up his phone and walks away.

Pedro groans as he shakes his hand, trying rid himself of the pain. 

Pedro begins to walk the sidewalks of Manhattan. He thinks of Y/N. 

Before he realizes it, Pedro is standing outside her apartment building.

\-------

I place the ice cream container back in the freezer as my apartment doorbell rings.

“Hold on,” I shout as I close the freezer door.

I walk through my apartment towards the front door, which I open wide.

“Pedro?” I ask as I take him in.

“Hey,” he sighs as he walks in holding his hand.

Come on in. “What’s with the hand?”

“I hit something hard. Twice.”

“Auditioning? Acting?”

“Neither,” Pedro sighs as he walks into my kitchen.

Pedro’s been here enough he knows where a few things are.

I watch as he opens the freezer and takes out some ice cubes from the tray. He rubs the cubes over his fingers and knuckles. I watch as the ice melts against his warm hands. I have to keep my moan in as I begin to wish I was the ice melting against his warm touch.

Goddamn it!, I think as another heatwave rolls over my body.

“What you hit then?” I ask, finding my voice.

“Doesn’t matter.” Pedro replies.

I raise my eyebrows. “Pedro.”

“I hit the man who hurt you.”

“I told you not to do anything!” I nearly shout. 

“He hurt you!” Pedro nearly shouts back.

“We were friends Pedro. Liam and I were friends. Nothing more.”

“It seemed like he wanted more when I spoke with him!”

“Liam is a flirt.” I say. Like you, I think.

Pedro throws the ice cubes into the sink then turns and looks at me.

I watch as he walks towards me and stops only a few feet away. I smell the blend of citrus and cedar of the cologne he always wears. If I was ever asked what my favorite scent is, it would be his cologne.

“Pedro,” I whisper.

Pedro dips his head and brushes his plump lips across my mouth. 

His mustache tickles the skin of my upper lip as my hands itch to reach up and run through his chestnut color hair. 

I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me in closer. My hands travel up his arms and rest atop his broad shoulders. I don’t want this to end.

Pedro pulls faintly away and looks at me with those coffee colored eyes. I was never one for coffee but those eyes…

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers.

My heart thumps loudly inside of my chest. I’m too afraid to say anything. Afraid my voice will give away how I’ve come to lust and love this man.

I love him, yes. As a friend. But my heart? My heart yearns for this man like no other man I’ve been with while I’ve known Pedro, and even before Pedro and I became friends.

Yes, my heart yearns for his love. My body aches for those strong hands to touch me. My core begs for him to be between my legs as he gives me pleasure from his hands, mouth, and his cock.

Fuck, my mind screams. Why me?

Pedro presses his forehead against mine. I feel the warmth radiating from his body.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers.

I hear the slight lust in his voice. I want him to repeat my name that way for the rest of my days.

“Pedro,” I whisper back as I smile.

“Go out on a date with me.” Pedro states as he pulls back and places his hand back on my cheek.

My heart skips a beat, but I don’t as I say, “yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes song lyrics.
> 
> ***Song lyrics are between the marks.***

“Dress comfortable,” Pedro’s voice is smooth in my ear.

I roll my eyes and groan. “Dress comfortably? Really?”

Pedro laughs, “we’re going somewhere exciting! Though it’s little bit of a car ride, but I promise – it’ll be worth it.”

I sigh lightly, “alright. Okay.”

“Great! I will pick you up around three on Saturday. See you then!”

“See you then,” I remark before I’m listening to nothing.

I place my phone on the counter as my heartbeat returns to normal. Or I think it does.

Pedro and I are going on a date. A date. A date?

Oh, fuck. What have I gotten myself into?

I sigh as I finish my dinner of leftover Chinese food from a couple of days ago. Work’s been busy for the last few weeks. Pedro and I haven’t had time to see one another privately. He was called out to California for The Mandalorian and I got pulled into a project at work so the only thing we could do for the last few weeks was talk on the phone.

I had thought about the kiss we shared for days on end, still think about it now. My mind had wondered endlessly about his hands roaming my body – traveling over my skin, touching every curve.

I had moaned thinking about him sitting at my desk one day and Kay looked over at me with a raised brow.

“What ya thinking about?” She had asked.

“Nothing,” I had mumbled.

She had smirked and laughed, “thinking about the kiss?”

I had rolled my eyes, “whatever Kay.”

She had giggled lightly and returned to her work.

Now I hover my thumb above her name in my phone. I press the green button and place the call on speaker.

“Y/N!” Her voice is full of sunshine and rainbows.

“Kay,” I sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice turns to concern instantly.

“Pedro told me to dress comfortably for our date. Which could mean anything!”

“He say anything else?”

“Bit of a car ride.”

Kay sighs, “could mean anything sweetie! Maybe to throw you off?!”

“I don’t know what to wear!” I sigh in frustration.

“It’s springtime Y/N! Dress for warm weather but maybe cool weather too. Maybe some capris or comfy jeans and a comfy top. Make sure you take a jacket. Your phone, some money, a condom.” Kay snickers.

“Oh my god! Really Kay?”

“What?” She nearly shrieks in laughter. “Always be prepared sweetie!”

I blush and sigh, “thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome! Maybe I should stop by Friday night?”

“You have a date. Don’t skip it on my account.”

Kay smiles, “text me pics of some outfits! Love ya sweetie!”

“Love you too. Bye.”

I walk to my bedroom, turn towards my closet. I open the door and look at all the hanging clothes. 

I sigh heavily. I don’t know where to begin.

\-------

Pedro parks the car he’s borrowing along the curb outside Y/N’s building. He checks his watch, notices it’s only 2:30. He’s early but he couldn’t wait to lay his eyes on her.

He hasn’t seen her in a few weeks and missed her every day. Missed her soft mouth, her plush curves. Missed her eyes looking at him in bewilderment after they shared a kiss in her apartment.

The kiss. Pedro’s mind thinks of the moment he brushed his mouth against hers. He had been waiting a long time to do so. Was afraid of what her reaction would be. 

Pedro and Y/N’s friendship had blossomed out of a chance meeting inside a bookstore. He had liked her instantly with her dazzling eyes, beautiful smile, and quiet laugh. He had wanted more with her back then, but he settled on being friends. 

He watched as men walked into her life then left just as quickly. He had sat with her, helped her eat ice cream and watch sappy movies. He had gone out with her and Kay to drink to get her mind off the broken heart. He had watched other guys approach her, make her smile, make her laugh. He had hated himself for not stepping up and making it known he wanted her sooner than now.

Pedro gets out of the car and heads inside the building. He makes his way up and knocks on her door.

“Hold on!” Comes her muffled voice from the other side.

Seconds later Y/N opens the door and smiles widely, “Pedro.”

Pedro steps in and cups her cheeks. He brushes his mouth along hers. He pulls her close and deepens the kiss.

Y/N puts her arms around Pedro, returning the kiss as eagerly as he is. She moans lightly against his mouth as his tongue sweeps across her soft lips. She lets him in, and Pedro returns the light moan.

Pedro and Y/N stand wrapped in one another as they let their mouths fuse together, soaking in one another after weeks apart.

\-------

Pedro’s plush lips are soft against mine as he kisses me deeply. His tongue dances with mine as his arms tighten around me. I never want to let him go.

I need to breathe. I pull faintly away and smile. 

“Pedro,” I sigh happily.

He smiles at me as he runs a finger across my lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Pedro looks me over.

I am dressed in comfortable blue jeans and a cotton purple shirt (approved by Kay), along with a light jacket. I was dressed and ready to go hours ago. I had spent most of the day staring at my phone and catching up on some T.V. I was aching to see him, to touch him, to know this is real. To know what we are doing today is real. A date. An actual date with the man standing before me.

My eyes roam his body. He’s dressed comfortable as well. A loose-fitting short sleeve maroon button down top, khaki shorts, and a pair of TOMS. A pair of sunglass sits atop his head.

“You look overly comfy,” I mutter.

Pedro shrugs, “I know where we are going.”

I laugh and grin, “well I don’t mister. So, if I am wearing the wrong thing you better tell me now.”

Pedro grabs my hand and kisses the top of it. “You’ll be fine. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” I sigh making sure to check my pockets. Phone, money, condom. I make sure it’s tucked tightly in my jeans. There’s no way in hell this man needs to know I have one – but hey, you never know.

Pedro pulls me towards the landing, “let’s go then. Come on!”

“Okay,” I smile as I close the door behind us and lock it.

We walk down flights of stairs and into the warm air and shining sun of a Brooklyn spring. I’m able to smell fumes and gasoline but I can also make out the smell of cherry blossoms. My street is adorned with the beautiful blossoming white petal trees.

Pedro pulls me towards a car I’ve never seen before.

“You’re driving?”

“Hey now! Just cause I’m a New Yorker doesn’t mean I can’t drive.” He laughs as he walks over to the driver’s side, placing the sunglasses over his eyes.

“Mhm,” I hum under my breath. 

The thought of him driving might’ve crossed my mind but I guess our date is a bit of drive. He wasn’t throwing me off when he told me that tidbit of information when he called a couple of days ago.

Pedro looks at me and smiles, “we want to get going Y/N. We need to get a good spot.”

I sigh and open the passenger side door. I slide in as he does the same. 

Pedro starts the car, “buckle up. Safety first.”

“Of course, mister Pascal,” I remark sarcastically as I grab the seat belt and buckle it, “definitely going to need it.”

Pedro grins and shakes his head. “Find some music. I’m the pilot and you’re the D.J.”

I smile as I turn on the radio and we begin the car ride to the surprise he has waiting.

*

Two hours later Pedro pulls off the highway and drives through Southampton. People are walking the streets, carrying chairs and coolers, making their way towards the beach.

Pedro looks over at me and smiles, “concert on the beach.”

I look over and smile back, “my kind of night.”

“I have a few things in the trunk too.”

“Like bikes?” I joke. “Parking’s horrendous.”

“We’ll be fine,” Pedro remarks as he pulls into a parking lot near the beach.

“You know it says customers only,” I point out the sign.

Pedro grabs my hand and kisses it, “it’s fine.”

I roll my eyes, “says the man, who when we come back, won’t have a car.”

“Trust me. We are fine. We’ll have a ride home.”

Pedro parks the car and gets out. He walks back to the trunk as I get out of the car. He notices my eyes go wide as I notice what’s inside.

“A picnic Pedro?” I whisper.

He opens the cooler and basket, “with some of your favorite junk food, and mine. Grab something, please.”

Pedro and I grab things from the trunk, close it then make our way down the street and towards the throng of people. Towards the laughter and chaos of people finding spots to set their chairs, lay their blankets. Children running after one another, some splashing into the crystal blue waters of the ocean.

I smell the ocean air as we make our way towards the far end of the beach. I notice couples sitting up their own little picnics, smiling at one another, kissing each other lightly.

“Perfect,” Pedro grins as he finds a spot with not many people around.

“You sure we going to hear the band from back here?” I ask with a smile.

Pedro brushes my lips, “I’m sure.”

We unfold the blankets and lay them down. 

“Good evening Southampton!” A voice carries down to our ears from the stage.

The crowd erupts in cheers.

“This special concert is for all you wonderful people! Here they are, our favorite local band Exit 32!”

The crowd erupts again as music begins playing from the stage.

\-------

Pedro watches her smile and move to the music. She’s carefree and beautiful. 

He smiles to himself wondering why he hadn’t had the courage before now, well before a few weeks ago to ask her out. It appeared she never wanted more with him, yet he did but the night at the bar when she had turned her back on him and walked away, he desperately hoped she’d turn around. But she didn’t.

He had hated seeing her sad, hated seeing her heart get broken. Didn’t like the men who used her then walked away with caring about her and her feelings. In the years Pedro had known Y/N, he had never seen her truly happy with a man, and he wanted to be the one to change it for her. He wanted to be the forever man, the one to be with her for the rest of her days.

Pedro opens the cooler and hands her some food.

She smiles widely, “thank you.”

Pedro and Y/N settle in for the evening. Listening to the music of the band playing anything from country to pop, hip-hop to classical. They watch people dance and laugh, hear people sing along to their favorite songs.

They enjoy being in the presence of one another as they take in the sighs, sounds, and smells of their first date.

\-------

The sun begins to sink behind us, and I try to sear everything to my memory. I don’t want to forget this date. The best first date, in my opinion, of my life. It was perfect.  
Listening to a local band, sitting on the beach, enjoying junk food. Being with someone I want to be with because I want to be with them. Not someone who will eventually toss me aside.

My mind starts racing at this thought. I need to push it aside.

Pedro and I have been friends for years, he would never do such a thing. Would he? He wouldn’t! My mind is firm in this accusation.

Pedro wouldn’t toss me aside after…

He’s seen me through many heartbreaks. Sat with me in my apartment eating from ice cream containers watching sappy movies with me. Listening to me cry and groan over the most mundane things a romantic movie could do to make people feel happy. He’d tell me there are more fish in the sea, others who will see me for me.

No, I think, Pedro wouldn’t toss me aside. He knows how my heart will break if he does.

I’d lose him forever. I’d lose a friend, a close friend. I’d never recover from a broken heart if Pedro was the one doing the breaking.

“Want to dance?” Pedro’s voice interrupts my fast thinking thoughts of negativity and doubt.

I clear my head. The music the band is playing sounds familiar to me. It’s soft and romantic. It’s “Just a Kiss” by Lady Antebellum.

“Yes,” I whisper as I take Pedro’s outstretched hand.

***  
Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
***

Pedro wraps his arms around me then runs the back of one hand down my cheek. Goosebumps cover my flesh instantly. His coffee colored eyes look at me, look into me.

***  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
***

His lips are pillow soft as they sweep against mine. His hand travels into my hair as he pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. My hands travel up his arms, across his broad shoulders. I loop them around his neck as my fingers weave themselves through his hair.

***  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
***

My body is flooding with heat and pleasure. I’ve never felt more alive and beautiful in this moment. Pedro’s awakening me in ways I never thought possible. I want him, need him. I never want to let him go. 

***  
I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right  
***

Pedro’s free hand is traveling down my side. It’s light but I still feel his touch through my clothes. He goes over the curve of my stomach, the thickness of my hip. Waves of goosebumps keep covering my skin. I shiver in his arms and he pulls me closer without removing his mouth from mine.

***  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
***

I am lost. I don’t want to be found. I never want to be found. Being lost in Pedro’s embrace and kiss is exhilarating and adding to the heat and pleasure already pulsating through my body.

***  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight  
***

The world is turning around us, but Pedro and I are frozen in this moment. We are oblivious to the world. I don’t care, he doesn’t care. In this precise moment, it’s us. It’s him and I. There’s no one else for me, I want there to be no one else. I need there to be no one else. Pedro is the one. I feel it in my gut and when you feel it in your gut you know it’s the right instinct to follow.

***  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight  
***

Pedro pulls faintly away. We are both breathless.

He traces a thumb over my swollen lips, “beautiful.”

I blush and try to hide my face, but he cups my cheek and makes me look at him.

“You are Y/N,” Pedro whispers, “there’s no one else I’d rather with than you.”

My heart’s already pounding inside of my chest. 

“Pedro,” is all I’m able to muster as I smile at him.

Pedro leans down and whispers, “I need you Y/N. I want to take you home and have you.”

I swallow, knowing the drive back to Brooklyn is going to be the longest car ride of my life.


End file.
